


I'll Be Good

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulflilled for “Let me show you why you should stay in bed.”
Relationships: Takahashi Hiromu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I'll Be Good

The first few days had been absolute hell. Sitting alone in Japan while Hiromu was in a hospital in San Francisco, going out of your mind with worry as you awaited updates. Then he was home. Well enough to fly across the ocean and not needing surgery. He began his treatment and was instructed that he was on strict bed rest until otherwise told so. 

However, bed rest and Hiromu Takahashi did not go hand-in-hand. It was hard enough getting him to lie in bed long enough to sleeps and a nightmare to keep him there any longer. You could barely leave his side. Every time you did he snuck out of bed. You would turn around and find him watching TV on the couch. Or drawing in his art room. Or just randomly walking around the backyard. You would grab him and usher him back to bed, chastising him over the worry he was causing by not following doctor’s orders. Which made Hiromu pouty and grumpy. On top of the fact that sex was off the table he was downright irritable while you were pulling your hair out trying to get him to stay still. 

But there was finally something you could entice him with. After Hiromu’s appointment this morning the doctor had pulled you aside and told you that non-strenuous sexual activity was approved to resume. 

Once again you walked into the bedroom to find Hiromu trying to climb out of the bed and you pinned him with a frown. 

“What do you think you’re doing Hiro? You know you’re supposed to stay in bed.” You tutted moving to his side of the bed and helping him lay back down while he pouted at you.

“Bed is boring.” Hiromu groused folding his arms petulantly. You put on a pronounced pout, jutting out your lower lip and climbing on the bed to straddle is hips. You could feel the immediate effect on Hiromu as he groaned. It had been so long he was dying. Any little touch by you had him aching.

“Aww, it’s boring with me in bed?” You teased. “That hurts my feelings.” 

“You’re not boring.” Hiromu said rolling his eyes knowing you were playing with him. “But right now you’re being mean and teasing me. I just want to get out of this bed.” He complained. You smiled and kissed him on his soft lips, nipping at the full bottom one he used to his full advantage against you.

“Let me show you why you should stay in bed.” You murmured kissing down his jawline and neck.

Hiromu’s breath hitched as he caught on to your intentions, eyes wide with anticipation as you scooted down his body and pulled his sweat pants down. His cock sprang up hard and ready and you gave it a teasing lick that had Hiromu groaning in want. Grabbing a hold of him you flicked your tongue over the head, and flicking it along the slit. You took him into your mouth welcoming the familiar heat of him on your tongue as you brought him into the back of your throat. Hiromu grabbed your hair and tugged at it shifting impatiently under you making you pull off.

“If you can’t be still I’ll have to stop.” You told him stroking on his cock as you spoke. “Doctor says you have to take it easy.” Hiromu held his hands up in surrender eyes watching you avidly as lowered your head back to his groin. “Now do you want me to finish you with my mouth or do you want me to fuck you?” You asked swirling your tongue around his head.

“If I get in your pussy I’m gonna blast in two seconds.” Hiromu warned. 

Grinning you gave him another swipe of your tongue before climbing back up on his lap.

“That’s okay baby.” You cooed kissing him. “I know it’s been a while. But if you’re a good boy and stay in bed we can keep doing this until your stamina picks right back up.” You lifted yourself off his lap and lined up with his cock sinking down on him with moan. You had missed him inside you. It had been much too long. “But if you don’t behave, I’m not going to do this anymore.” 

“I’ll be good.” He breathed, eyes closing as he felt like he was going to burst already. You slowly moved up and down his cock, resting your hands on your thighs as you moved gently on him. His hands moved to your hips and you knew he was ready and you bore down on him moaning as you felt his cock explode inside you. 

Gingerly lifting off him you put your mouth back on his cock, sucking him clean of his cream and your juices as he fell back against the pillows with hooded eyes.

“I’ll be good.” He promised again, eyes closing as exhaustion took him.


End file.
